Flawless
by smile-ookii
Summary: A Hellsing oneshot, AlucardSeras. This took me a long time to write because I'm so LAZZZY, but I like it all. The ending, you may or may not like. Depends. Please review! And be harsh, but not rude, lol. Thanks


** oneshot **Flawless  
**written by** smile-ookii  
**anime **Hellsing

A little Seras & Alucard. And I know that when Vlad Trepes was alive, there were no cameras, but this is fanfiction, and I have one _hell_ of an imagination.  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hellsing. If I did, Alucard would be --- nevermind .**

**  
I.**

"Master."

"..."

"Master!"

"What is it, Seras Victoria?"

"I...I have a question!"

"Ask it, then."

"What would happen...if I were ever to lose my...my...you know...if a ghoul ever bit me, would I turn into one of them?"

"No. You're already a vampire, Seras Victoria. Can a fox be bitten by a dog and turn into a wolf?"

"No..."

"Alright, then."

The Nosferatu stood up to leave, stretching lazily. His eyes slid over to the draculina, and gave her a pointed look. "But, pray tell...what were you thinking of doing, anyways? Or rather, who...?" Seras blushed, focusing her eyes on a spiderweb over her master's head.

"No one, master." Alucard hesitated, then looked from her eyes to the spiderweb, and back again. He kicked the chair towards her, and Seras jumped back, landing with her back on the wall. In a split instant, Seras' eyes were full of red, and her master's hands were on the wall beside her.

"I've suddenly become very interested, draculina. That is not a question one just asks. One _always_ has a reason for that type of question."

"No! No, they don't! And neither do I!"

"Then why did you say no _one_ instead of no _thing_?" Seras began to sweat lightly, and licked her lips.

"First...reaction."

"I see." Alucard leaned forward, and Seras sank back, squashing herself to the wall. A tongue darted out, and licked the sweat beads from her forehead. "Yes...I see. Is it someone here, in the castle?"

"Ye-e-ess.." Seras began to tremble, and rose her hands to Alucard's chest. "Master, please!" He allowed himself to be pushed away, and as Seras ran through the door, he called out to her, a wicked grin on his face.

"I want to know, police girl!"

**II.**

Everywhere Seras went, it seemed that Alucard was there. He was his shadow, and he slid in and out of the walls. "Who, Seras Victoria? Colonel Fratt? Ichin? That absurd Pip?" At Pip's name, Seras turned to face the wall, angrily.

"Do not speak like that of Mr. Bernadotte!"

"So is it him? Pip Bernadotte of the renegade Wild Geese organization is to receive you?"

"No! Alucard, I wish I had never asked you! Day and night, awake and...well, awake, you pester me! Just leave it, all right!?" Seras stalked off, her hands flexing hurriedly. Alucard's shadow slinked on the wall for a few lingering moments, and then it stepped out the wall.

"She didn't...call me master. Have I upset her so much?" Alucard lifted a hand and covered his face. "That Jan Valentine...I really am a _kaibutsu_, aren't I?" Alucard let his body slowly fade away, not caring where it took him.

**III.**

"Why don't you just tell him, Seras Victoria-san?"

"Walter, I can't! It'd be too embarrassing."

"In what way, madame?"

"Walter...don't act like you don't know!"

"Well, I hadn't, but since you're being so obvious..."

Seras had the grace to blush. She had been pacing her small room for hours, and when Walter hadn't seen her around the castle, he had come to see what was the matter. He had found her crying (and the blood stains were scattered throughout the room), and extremely agitated.

"_Aitsu_...Walter, my entire day...!"

"Has been ruined. Would you like me to go look for him again?"

"I didn't want you to the first time!" Seras stopped pacing long enough to look at Walter. "I'm sorry. But really, you've been down here with me for hours. I'll be fine, alright?" She stopped Walter's gentle protests, and he gave a curt nod.

"I am rather tired...good night, Seras." He left the room, and Seras climbed the wall to sleep on the ceiling, near the spiderweb from earlier. The elaborate pattern began to melt together as her eyes clouded over with sleep.

"Master..."

**IV.**

"Alucard."

"Yes, Walter."

"Why have you pestering poor Seras Victoria?"

"Pester? You act as though I was trying to _boko suru _her, Walter." There was a small silence, and Walter threw his hands up.

"Just..."

He walked away, and a frown crinkled Alucard's brow. _Just what? _Alucard wandered around the castle until he was sure Seras was asleep, then drifted into her room. He saw small specks of blood on her sheets and the floor, and noticed her puffy eyes from where she slept on the ceiling. "I'm a monster, Seras Victoria." He placed a small item on her table, and faded away.

**V. (Part 1)**

_It's so...bloody sad in here. The birds aren't sad; those bloody deer aren't sad; hell, is anyone bloody out-of-sorts today?_

Seras fingered her carnation, which had been dyed blood red.

"I know where you got this...from Mina's grave..."

Seras thought back to the first time Alucard had opened up to her. She had found a photo of a beautiful young woman, grey eyes, cropped dark hair. Her smile was the infectious kind; just looking at the photo made Seras break out in a grin. Sitting sideways behind her was a young man, deathly handsome. His hair was much, much longer than hers, and curled into the wind, partially covering his face. His eyes had slid towards the camera, making him even more desireable. She had fell in love with the photo at once, and she took it straight to Alucard. "Master, who are these —" A second later she was breathless, and pushed roughly against the wall.

"Police girl, where have you gotten this picture?"

"It...it was just ­—"

"Where, police girl!" Alucard shook her, and her head flew wildly, hitting the wall repeatedly.

"TEISHI!" Alucard stood silently, staring at Seras. Her hands had thrust forward and pushed him back one, two inches. She had actually moved him...impossible. Alucard did not move if he did not wish it. They stood there, still as the wind, until Seras raised her head. "Master?"

"What."

"Why are you so upset?"

"For two reasons, police girl. One, you have moved me." He gestured to the space between them. "Two, you have gone into my chambers ­—"

"No, I didn't! It was on the floor, Master. In a corridor." Alucard's face began to tighten, and Seras raised her hands, preparing for another attack from him. "Master —"

"It is not anger at you, draculina. Just...that photo is very important to me. And it was on the floor...!" His voice never rose, but it seemed the castle's very foundation trembled. He breathed heavily for a minute, then held out his pale hand. "Give it...here. And I'll tell you about it, but do not interrupt me, Seras Victoria. Do you understand?" She nodded, and placed the photo very gently into his hand. For the first and only time in Seras' memory, Alucard's hand shook as he tenderly wrapped his fingers around it. Turning abruptly, he headed towards her room, and was already sitting by the time she caught up with him. She laid passively on her bed as he slowly began the descent into his past.

**V. (Part 2)**

"This is me...and the woman I loved, and will love, for all eternity. Mina...in my mind, she was my wife. But in my life, she was Mina Harker. She had married a rather sickly young man named Jonathan Harker, and I was hurt, in a way. She would choose a lowly mortal over me?

"The eve of her wedding, she came to me. We had a secret place, a delicate hill hidden by trees and shrubs.

_"Vlad...I am going to marry Jonathan. I really do care for him."  
_I scoffed, and told her that was ridiculous."

_"Mina...with me, you could live forever! Instead you choose a man, a sick one at that, one so near the threshold of death that you _—_"_

_  
"Should have noticed? I have, Vlad. He needs me! That man has loved me since childhood. He's dying, true, but I want to make his last days on this world happy. And I make him happy."_

_"But Mina...you make me happy, as well..."_

"I remember Mina made a small movement, a flinch, a smile, a shudder, I know not. Then she was hugging me so tightly, so tightly, that I nearly bit her with pleasure. Ah, she knew me too well, and pulled away just as I was about to plunge into her throat."

_"Goodbye...Vlad. I may never see you again; Jonathan may live forever, too."_

"And then she was gone. Every day I watched her in her new life, and she knew I was there. She just never...proved my existence, so to speak. I watched as she stayed barren, and I watched as Jonathan finally died...the moment he did, I was on her doorstep, calling her name."

_"Mina! Mina, come to me now! Jonathan is dead, bless his soul, but come to me!"_

"I stepped inside their small home, anxiously searching. When I reached their bedroom, I threw open the door, and..." Alucard hesitated. "There was Mina, more still than a picture, yet so lifelike...she was so colourless, her hair seemed like wax strands draping her face. A teacup dangled from only two of her fingers, and liquid slowly dripped onto the floor."

_"Mina...what has happened to you? Mina! Mina!"_

"I lifted her body into my arms, and held her so close, like this..." Alucard pantomimed holding a dead lover close, and Seras shuddered. "That was the second time in my life that I had cried, Seras Victoria," Alucard said suddenly, dropping his upheld arms.

"As I stood up to leave, a piece of paper rustled, and I looked to find a letter crumpled on the bed. She had such lovely handwriting," Alucard smiled gently. He began to recite the letter.

_"My dearest Vlad -  
Jonathan is dead...I am glad to have made his last days here so happy. But I was also sad, knowing you watched my every action. I am sorry if I broke your shattered heart."_

Alucard laughed; that must have been a private joke of theirs. He resumed, still cackling.

_"What will we do now? In mere moments, I expect you here, my letter half-finished. What, then, would the point be of writing this? You know how much I love to write, Vlad...so read my mind and give me time to finish, yes?_

_"My life with Jonathan was a bit..dull, Vlad. Nothing like when I was with you. He woke up, moved about, and went to work. Imagine, a dying man..! But he insisted on working, so I agreed. As you may well know, I didn't do much more than play housewife. I cooked, cleaned, shopped, and came back home to Jonathan. _

_"He tried constantly to make...a baby. But something was wrong with me. Nothing we tried worked! So we consulted Doctor Abraham Van Helsing, and when he said I was 'barren,' I burst into tears. You've never fully explained that notion between a human and a vampyre, or even two vampyres. I suppose you were at a loss for words. So unusual for you, my dearest!"_

Alucard stopped laughing as he reached the final lines.

_"At this moment, I am drinking this special tea Jonathan made before he died. He said to only drink some if I felt out-of-sorts when he was gone. My emotion is more one of guilt, though, so I'm drinking it to applaud his excellent tea-brewing skills._

_"Vlad, I just wanted to say...rather, pen...how much I missed you, Vlad! Rather.._

_"How much I __**love**__ you. I love you, Vlad! I will say what you have probably just uttered: 'Mina! Come to me, Jonathan is dead, God bless his soul! Hurry!' Sadly, those will be happy words to reach me. I await you, my sun, my stars, my entire universe..._

_"Mina"_

Alucard was silent. "Jonathan..he poisoned her tea, that bastard. Jonathan didn't want to die alone...or have her die with _me_. I took her to our secret place, and dug a shallow grave. Before I covered up my entire world, my angel, my Goddess...I plucked a nearby carnation, bit myself, and covered it with my blood. I gave it to her, covered her, and left."

Alucard hurriedly stood, making for the door. "Master!" Alucard grunted as small Seras plopped into his back, arms wrapped tightly about his waist. "Gomen ne..." He grabbed her hands and squeezed.

"Just kidding, Seras Victoria," he said gently, then vanished.

"Uuh—ack!—what?! MASTER!" Alucard watched from the ceiling as Seras ranted and raved about what she would do to Alucard's multilated body.

_Mina...gomen ne. Our love is forever... _

He vanished.

**VI.**

"Ms. Mina," Seras sighed. She sat in her chair, head on her hand, twirling the bloody flower. "I wish you could still have been here. Master would be much happier..." She walked over to her bed and laid down, still sleepy. Once her breathing was even, Alucard silently walked into the room. He picked her up, and stared at her slumbering face.

"Seras Victoria...your master _is_ happy. But I wish she were here as well." He left her room, and made complicated turns, going up floors, then around passagways, then up again. He arrived at large wooden doors, which opened themselves. His room was quite large, near bare. A king-sized bed stood against one wall, and its headboard took up the wall space. It had an inscription on it that read:

_'The No-Life King, Nosferatu Dracula, and The No-Life Queen, Nosferatu Mina.'_

As Alucard usually did when he entered his room, he averted his eyes from the headboard. _Why do I continue to torture myself with what can never be? _he asked himself. _Because of love,_ his self replied, then fell silent as Alucard growled. He remembered how excited he was when he had been making the headboard. It was to be a surprise to Mina, and she was _very_ surprised.

_"Vlad! It's beautiful, did you make this yourself?"_

_"Of course I did. I am a creature of many talents, Mina."_

_"...No-Life Queen, Nosferatu Mina. Oh, I can't believe you made this for me! I'm that important to you, Vlad?"_

_"More than you will ever comprehend, Mina...come here, I shall show you a small extent of your significance..." _

Alucard laid Seras on the bed, then sat beside her, his hand running over his cold lips. He cracked a smile, as he thought of her reaction to the coldness.

_"Oh! You're freezing, why didn't you tell me you were so cold, I would have started a fire!"  
_

_"Mina _— _I am Dracula. I am undead. I will be cold, pale, and young forever."_

_"I knew that, Vlad! But now _I_ am cold..."_

_"Come sit on my lap then, small Mina, my dearest..."_

Alucard emerged from his memory, glanced at his bloody gloves. "My memories are the true Dracula. They continually suck life from me..."

**VII.**

Seras woke up, colder than usual. She opened her eyes, flinching as long black strands fell into her eyes. "What the...master?!" Seras was about to ask him where she was, but then she saw his slumbering face. It was as handsome in sleep as in his waking moments, though he did look like a dead man. "A beautiful dead man, to me," Seras mumbled, and reached up to caress his cheek. She was shocked to find it so smooth, yet so cold. It begged for warmth, which it could never again receive. She cupped it, and also the other, trying to warm them up, if even a little. She had puckered her lips to blow air on them when she remembered that her own breath was cool. "Oh, master, forgive me..I can't give you _any_ warmth. We are the same..." She closed her eyes and sighed, pressing her cheek against his own. She jumped as a soft voice wafted past her ear.

"Seras Victoria..._I'll_ give you what you want. Not Pip. Me." She blushed a burning red and pulled away from him, barely able to meet his intense gaze. Alucard laughed as he watched Seras fumble for an answer. He reared up and pressed his lips to hers, gripping her tightly. "It's really nothing to wonder about, Seras...you want me to take you, do you not?" She barely gave a small nod.

"Uhm...master...how long have you known...that..."

"Since yesterday, draculina. Now be quiet...only speak when it's my name.."

Alucard silenced any further remarks by pressing his hips into hers, and giving her a smouldering glance as he began to move his hips into a circular motion. "Remember, Seras — only when it's my name." He rolled her gently onto her back, all the while nicking her with his sharpened teeth. He held her down at the shoulders, determinedly, as his face moved to her chest. He broke each button of her uniform with ease as he licked, kissed, and bit her.

"Ma-master! No, don't..."

She gave a small yip of pain as a fang pricked her skin roughly. "That wasn't my name, draculina..." he murmured softly. "My name, the one your fathers gave me. Call it out."

"Let go, master..." She gasped as a growl rose from her navel area, where Alucard's head was still. "We can't — we can't!"

"And why not, Seras Victoria," he drawled, raising only his blood-engulfed eyes. "Why shouldn't I give you what your body so desperately longs for? Do you wish to deny what you want, what you need?" Seras incoherently stuttered out an answer, which the vampire completely ignored. "Don't fight this!" he growled. "Don't fight me, Seras," he whispered, then laid his head on her stomach. Neither moved for a few moments, then Alucard started as he felt slim arms wrap around him.

"Master...my master, I won't fight you anymore! I don't know why," she added after a pause, "I was in the first place. I just don't feel as though I could ever compare to —" Her eyes grew wide as two gloved fingers pressed fast against her lips. She glanced down to where Alucard's head still lay, but quickly looked away when he turned his gaze on her. Without a word, he sat up and placed frozen lips in place of his fingers. It was like that but for a moment until a mutual flare of passion rose between them, and they lost sense of who they were. Seras whimpered as her master tore her skimpy uniform from her entirely. He attacked her with his teeth on all flanks of her flesh, and she let out small moans to show that she appreciated his rough methods. Even in her blissed state, Seras realized that her master still wore his clothes.

"Master — your clothes, take them off!" He gave her an evil grin as he purposely twisted her words.

"You want this so badly? You can barely wait for my caresses, and yet you expect me to have time to undress...ha!" He laughed, a truly lovely sound, then ran his hands over each bite mark or bruise he had inflicted. "How fast, draculina, should this Nosferatu satisfy your thirst?"

"—Slowly," she said after a moment, for his very touch was like a hundred of his kisses. It mesmerized her, trapped her in its cage, and she lost breath every time she thought, '_Is this real? Is this really him before me?'_ She sighed with relief as he stopped his gentle massages, then stepped off the bed.

He was fully dressed, as usual, but she was a bit surprised that through all of their antics, his hat had not fallen off, nor had his glasses slipped. He removed these first, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. His charcoal locks fell into his cinnamon-stained eyes as he lowered his head to remove caravat, vest, jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway, but after becoming suddenly irritated, he left it and crawled back onto the bed. "_Demo_..._demo_, your pants, I don't want to make love to that rough of a material...!" Alucard glowered at her, then bit her in such a way, in such a place, that she grew very agitated, and did not speak for many minutes. _Many_ minutes. In that time, Alucard ripped off his shirt and pants, grumbling something about how she should be grateful to be getting _any_ of her master.

Finally, the moment came. There was no sound in the room, and both were breathing evenly, watching each other's eyes. Seras' gaze grew a little panicked. _I don't know what to do now, _she thought, and decided that staring harder at Alucard would bring her the answer. The returned gaze grew curious, then turned into laughter. "I forget you've never done this before," he said. "We're already halfway done, though."

"We are?" Seras said surprisingly. "What have we done so far that we're almost done?"

"_Ano_, draculina, I've left my mark on you," he gently ran a still-gloved finger over her bite marks, "and I've touched you here...and here." Seras blushed as he sought to touch her more.

"Okay, okay! I get it. But if that was all you do for a half, then what more could we do for the last part..?" Alucard leaned towards her.

"So much...more," he whispered. He gently moved her legs into a more comfortable position, then placed his hands on either side of her. He raised up, then lowered his face to hers. "Seras Victoria..."

"_Alucard_," Seras breathed, then gasped slightly as her master became rough with his lips. He went at it until she forgot to breath; he only pulled away when it seemed she became slightly unconscious. He was hungry now, eager now, and instead of leaving kisses in his path, he bit and scraped with his painful teeth, causing Sera to bleed from tiny wounds. Unlike the wounds she might receive in battle, these did not fade away or heal in a few moments; afterwards, they remained there a few weeks until they slowly began to fade away.

He paused above her tangled curls, giving it a dog-like lick before raising up and poising over her. He waited as she got over the shock of him _licking_ it, and when her eyes returned to normal size, he smiled. "Draculina, this is the moment..." Without further warning he dove, entering her in the way that caused only a rainment of pain for Seras. She cried out meekly, railing her nails over his back, leaving scars that healed in a few moments. Alucard waited, yet he was so impatient; he was panting, trying very hard not to ruin Seras' first time...

After the pain subsided, Seras' relaxed, glancing up at her still master. She gave a small frown and lifted a hand to wipe the clammy blood from his darkened brow. "Are we going too..._slow_, Alucard?" she asked him. After a quiver of his whole body, he nodded. "Would you like it if we went much faster?" Again, he nodded, but changed it midway to a shake of the head.

"Policegirl...I would not ruin this...your first...time...I can wait..." She gave a snort.

"Hardly. You're shaking like a vase during an earthquake, master! And I'd rather not draw it out." Though he didn't say anything, Seras felt his body shake more excessively as he tried to hold back. A large splatter of blood hit her chest, and she stared at it, transfixed. "I think you'd better hurry, master, or all your blood will leak on me." Alucard stopped trembling as he gave her an incredulous look mixed with humour. After determining that she was quite serious, he threw back his mane of coal and laughed shamefully, until tears of blood fell on his cheeks. He was still laughing as he began his thrusts, slowly at first, then faster, and rougher, until neither was making any noise but that of pleasure.

Seras was in another universe entirely. She wanted to say his name, like he had asked her to, but only gasps and and hard pants came from her. As they neared the edge of the world, she sucked in enough breath to call out three words: "You...make me...!"

And there was time for no more.

It felt, at first, as though she were riding the wind, higher and higher, until an invisible plane hit her, tossing her back down to earth. Yet each cloud she fell through made her curl her toes, each raindrop mde her scream as though scalded. Blood that dripped from Alucard's forehead was in spots all over her, and the wall, and the sheets from his constant hair flipping. Sweat lined the pores of their perfect faces, lines furrowed brows as they concentrated, concentrated on what? Seras didn't know, she didn't care, all she wanted was some relief from this mind-blowing torture...

They screamed in unison, and she collapsed back onto the bed, from which her back had been elevated. She was just so tired; she wanted to stay awake to thank Alucard for what she was sure would have been hard for Pip to manage...but she drifted off to sleep seconds afterwards.

Alucard pulled out and away, and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her. "Beautiful she-devil," he murmured. He threw back his head, his closed eyes envisioning the one he'd always hold most dear.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name,  
eating my wings to make me tame.

Mina..."

And there he sat, in the same position, saying goodbye to the one he loved, for now.  
And saying 'I love you' to the one he loves...for now.

-----------------

_kaibutsu_ - monster  
_aitsu_ - that damn person  
_boku suru_ - it's kinda like assalting, or sexual harassment?  
_teishi_ - stop

This has got to be the longest oneshot I've ever written, or will ever write, lol. As I checked it once to see if it were long enough, I was amazed at all that I had written. Quite simply, I said, "What the _hell _?", and continued writing, xD. I think I want to dedicate this one to Djinii, my favorite chibi besides my "daughter" and "son" (though she may not appreciate **VII. **lol); JoS, who knows nothing of what this is; Sharon, who loves a good freaky D; Nicole, merely because her brother takes waay too long in the shower (you'll need something to read for next time that happens xD); dA for having smexy pictures of my Nosferatu darling; and the rest of the second floor crew. Yah! ;D  
** 3 smileookii**

PS: Sumimasen for the crappy ending. I wanted to finish it, like, NOW. I was tired of writing a page a year, my goodness, lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
